


Someplace Warm

by KassieProphet



Series: Mary Goore Stuff [9]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, POV Female Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Short headcanon about taking Mary home post-show
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Series: Mary Goore Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Someplace Warm

You and your friends go to a punk show, and the opener is Mary’s band. You see him up there on stage and just know you gotta have that dick.

After the show, you wait backstage for load outs, and are in luck when Mary comes out to smoke. You ask him if he’d like somewhere warm to park it for the night.

He flashes you a dangerous grin and follows you home.

He starts out all cool, because he’s this cool punk boy in a band. But then you start kissing, and he gets with the program—totally sucking your lips and hoovering your tongue.

His hands start out all respectful—hovering over you or lightly resting on your shoulders—but then they start rubbing your arms, and then they start roving into naughty places, trying to get you all revved up.

Feeling how your body leans into his and hearing you moan in appreciation, he starts to get really into it: he grabs your flesh everywhere and babbles dirty nothings into your ear.

You have your hands all up in his hair, and he starts rutting into you—trying to be a gentleman but also desperate to get that dick in somewhere.

His fingers dip down into your cunt, and feeling how juicy you are there causes him to whine so bad. He wants to get you off, but he’s afraid he might nut in the process, and that’s not how he wants to cum—he wants to cum in something warm.

That’s around the time you realize you’re going to have to be the top banana. So you straddle him, grind on him, and make him beg for you.

You’re gyrating in his lap, taking off layers, and his hands are resting on your thighs as he’s chanting, “yes yes yes".

And that’s when you knee forward and sit on his face. His eyes roll back, and he gets to work immediately—happy someone has taken charge, happy to get a taste of you.

He’s such a good boy.

After you’ve climaxed, you tease him by slowly riding him until he gets all whiny and twitchy, and that’s when you let him roll you over and fuck you into the mattress as he mouths at your neck.

When he’s done, he lets out a happy sigh, then rolls over and snuggles you to him, because he’s a giant fucking cuddle slut.

In a small voice he asks you if that was good.


End file.
